Feliz Cumpleaños Ryomakun
by Janii-chan
Summary: Siempre la quiso... por ella ser la única capaz de entenderlo y además, por ser la única que logró llegar a su frío corazón. RyoSaku. One-shot


**¡Hola! **

**Uff! ¿Cuánto sin pasar por aquí? Sé que muchas se preguntarán ¿Qué hace todo el día ésta loca escritora que no actualiza sus fics? Su respuesta es… no lo sé :/ es que intento actualizar, pero para cuando me doy cuenta estoy inspirada en otra cosa y escribo otro fic. Pero no se preocupen. Cada uno de los fics que tengo publicados serán acabados. **

**Bueno, en esta fecha me pongo aún más fanática de POT sobre todo de Ryoma-kun. Ya saben, su cumpleaños. Es por eso que eh escrito este pequeño one-shot en su honor.**

**Tiene OOC de Ryoma y Sakuno, así que por favor, no me maten si no les gusta :/**

**Las dejo leer (:**

**Capítulo único**

Un pequeño de seis años se encontraba jugando a la orilla de la calle con una pelota de tenis y completamente solo. El pequeño tenía la mirada triste y suspiraba cada dos segundos mientras observaba que una calle más arriba a los demás pequeños de la villa dónde vivía se reunían a jugar juntos.

Hacían dos semanas se había ido a vivir a aquel lugar. En una ciudad nueva. Había dejado a su único amigo Momoshiro en la ciudad de Kantou y ahora se sentía completamente aislado de la sociedad.

No era que fuera muy bueno para hacer amigos, el punto era que se sentía terrible, ya que sólo faltaba un día para navidad… el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Día que había prometido pasar con Momo. Y de un momento a otro, sus padres lo subieron al automóvil y lo llevaron a ese lugar. Sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo.

El pequeño volvió a suspirar. No tenía ni un solo amigo en ese lugar. Otra vez, cómo años anteriores, pasaría el día de su cumpleaños solo.

Por un descuido, la pelota de tenis se le escapó de las manos y rodó por el suelo. La siguió con la vista, y vio que la pelota llego hasta los pequeños zapatos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una pequeña de cabello castaño amarrado en dos largas trenzas y ojos color rubí.

-Hola – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro

El chico sólo la miró confundido.

-Me preguntaba porque no estás jugando con los demás – el timbre de voz de la pequeña solo aspiraba a ternura. - ¿No quieres venir? – preguntó con una mirada algo preocupada

-No tengo amigos – dijo el con algo de tristeza en la voz

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó ella volviendo a sonreír

-Echizen Ryoma – respondió el - ¿Y tú?

-Ryuzaki Sakuno – dijo sonriente al ver que ya estaba hablando más – Etto… Ryoma-kun ¿Quieres ser mi amigo y jugar conmigo? – preguntó ella tan dulce e inocentemente

Ryoma le sonrió agradecido – hai

La chica sonrió aún más, y se sentó al lado de él.

-¿y porque estas tan triste?-pregunto ella tomando entre sus manitas una de las de él

Voltea su cabeza para verla, un poco sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer-porque…porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y…la pasare solo y sin amigos…mi único amigo se quedó en Kantou y me prometió pasarla conmigo pero…no podemos ahora que estoy aquí-

-bueno si eso es lo que te pone así, yo como tu nueva amiga pasare contigo tu cumpleaños-le sonrió y Ryoma se sintió mejor correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la niña

**-0-**

-Sakuno… ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves algo triste-dijo Ryoma al encontrarse con su amiga

-Ryoma-kun-lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos-perdóname-

Confundido pregunta-¿Qué pasa?-

-mi papá tiene un nuevo trabajo pero…debemos mudarnos a Kantou-Ryoma abre los ojos sorprendido

-¿y…cuando se van?-pregunto de nuevo

-mañana-la mirada triste de ambos dio en el suelo-por eso perdóname, porque no pasare contigo tu cumpleaños-

-no te preocupes Sakuno, todo está bien…eh gracias por todo-

-gomen neh Ryoma-dice abrazándolo

**-0-**

Nueve años después de aquello, el chico ya era todo un hombre para sus diez y seis años. Era muy maduro para su edad, y bueno como todo chico tenía su vicio. Tenis.

En este momento, se encontraba haciendo su bolso. ¿El por qué? Pues se iba a mudar a Kantou. Si, su padre le había dicho hace dos horas que se mudarían esa misma tarde.

Genial. Dos días antes de navidad, su fecha favorita. – nótese el sarcasmo, teniendo en cuenta de que siempre le ocurrían cosas malas para esa fecha - .

El viaje fue tedioso, ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir ahí. No entendía el porqué de su mudanza.

Una vez llegaron, desempacó, se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se despertó y vistió con un atuendo deportivo. Iría a practicar un poco para despejarse. Otra vez, al día siguiente estaría solo.

Comenzó con un peloteo contra una pared. El sonido de la pelota era relajante. De pronto, sintió pasos de tras de él. Observó de reojo. Era una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos largas trenzas y de ojos color rubí. Le pareció familiar, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Etto… gomen ¿te conozco? – preguntó la chica un tanto tímida

La observó fijamente algo confundido, pero sin dejar de golpear la pelota – yadda – dijo rápido

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con un pequeño tartamudeo por el nerviosismo aquella chica

-Echizen Ryoma – dijo rápido nuevamente

-Ry… ¡Ryoma-kun! – dijo sorprendida

-¿Nani? – preguntó algo desesperado

-¡oh vamos! ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó algo dolida

-¿Tare? – preguntó confundido

-Nos… nos conocimos hace… diez años – dice algo sonrojada

El chico dejó de golpear la pelota y su raqueta calló al suelo – Sa… ¿Sakuno? – La chica asintió y sonrió – La última vez que te vi fue hace nueve años – la mira de arriba abajo – estás tan… - linda quiso decir pero se contuvo – grande – se sonrojo un poco pero lo ocultó con su gorra.

-Tú… también has cambiado mucho Ryoma-kun – dijo ella sonrojada – y… ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? – preguntó

-Nada en especial… ¿y a ti? – preguntó también

-Bien, aunque sigo sin encontrar a un amigo tan bueno como tú – se sonrojó aún más

Al chico le alegró escuchar eso, pero su mirada fue de melancolía, al ver que su mejor amiga – porque eso era – no recordaba que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué harás mañana? – preguntó de pronto la chica

Él se descolocó un poco, pero respondió igualmente – Nada en particular. ¿Por qué?

-Podríamos… bueno ir a tomar algo caliente – dijo ella más sonrojada aún, al ver que el chico le dio una respuesta afirmativa dijo – entonces mañana aquí a la misma hora – dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Sería excelente – él también sonrió un poco, aunque fue casi imperceptible.

La chica se fue del lugar, dejándole al chico espacio para que practicara, pero el ya no quería hacerlo. Tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa con mejor humor con el que había salido.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente, el chico estaba caminando en dirección al lugar acordado anteriormente con ella. Cuándo pudo divisarlo, vio a la chica que estaba esperándolo.

-Lamento la tardanza – dijo el algo apenado

-No hay problema – le sonrió ella - ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, pero ¿dónde? – preguntó algo confundido

-Ya verás – respondió ella

El aunque estaba feliz de poder estar en este día tan especial con ella, estaba igualmente triste, ya que al parecer ella no recordaba que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Fueron a un café, conversaron un poco de las cosas de la vida, y luego fueron a caminar. Llegaron a un pequeño parque.

-Ryoma-kun… - habló ella estaba sonrojada y más tímida

-¿Nani? – preguntó él algo cortante, debía admitirlo, se sentía mal al saber que ella no recordaba su cumpleaños

-Cierra los ojos por favor – pidió

-¿Para…? – preguntó

-Sólo hazlo, por favor – volvió a pedir

El chico se encogió de hombros sin entender y obedeció. No escuchó ni un ruido. Y para cuándo se dio cuenta, sintió unos fríos labios en los suyos, y un paquete en sus manos.

Los labios se alejaron, y el abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, pero muy a gusto. Observó el paquete, y luego a ella con una ceja levantada.

-El paquete es por navidad – dijo ella mirando el objeto entre las manos del chico, luego miro el suelo sonrojada – Y el beso… por tu cumpleaños Ryoma-kun

El chico sonrió aliviado, ella no lo había olvidado para nada. Tomó la cintura de la chica, y la apegó a él para besarla nuevamente.

-Vale – dijo separándose un poco

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ryoma-kun… y feliz navidad – dijo aún sonrojada ella sonriéndole.

-Gracias – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa de ella.

**Espero les haya gustado, agradezco a Rave-chan que me ayudó cuándo me quedé sin inspiración. **

**Amm estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de mis demás fics, por favor sean pacientes, terminare cada uno de ellos. Gracias por leer mis fics y por esperar. (:**

**Bueno, las dejo y gracias por leer (:**

**Reviews? :3**

**Jani-chan**


End file.
